


Two Nation Army

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: The destruction of the Shield.





	Two Nation Army

**Two Nation Army**  
  
As Roman fell to his knees, his neck caught on the rope; Dean could do nothing.   
  
He froze amidst confusion, then his eyes drifted towards the source – a brother; another split second and the rage wiggled into his veins.  
  
His heart had gone cold before his body hit the mat, another glimpse of Roman caught from the corner of his eye, and the words rang in his ears.  
  
Never trust anyone; even your own brother will stab you in the back.  
  
Dean was not worried about the bruises; he was only concerned with where the revenge would take him tomorrow.


End file.
